street racing
by shadow3137
Summary: Naruto is a street racer with his friends and rule the underground in konoha till a new racer and his RX-8 come to town the racer is jay. rated M for language, violence, illegal active, explicit lyrics, read at your own risk.  Discontinued


Talking

**Radio**

_**Music**_

_Thought_

YELLING

(Time/scene)

(_Flashback/dream_**)**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or the music in this story

(2 days later)

**Dance to the music brink your.**BAM. As the alarm clock went arcos the room as a young male rose from his bed his black hair was a mess. "Jay, get up and get dressed NOW." My mom yelled into my room. "I'm up I'm up." I say. I got out of bed and looked around my room it had black walls, a green cabinet in the room red dresser I walked over to the dresser. Got out black shirt and pants then went to my closet put on my black Nikes and my black school bag over my shoulder and ran down the stares and out the door I walked over to my brand new Genesis Coupe I bought before we left Kiri. I got in and started the car up. Backing out of the drive way I was now off to my new school. As I entered the highway dove I turned the radio on to get the traffic report. "Alright rout 89 is clear but there will be delays out there to be careful." The traffic Reporter said as I changed the station to my favorite rock station.

"OK here is waking the demon By Bullet for my valentine" The DJ Said.

_**Helpless, my eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,  
You sealed your demise when you took what was mine.  
Don't try and stop me from avenging this world,  
No voice to be heard.**_

Waking the Demon,  
Where'd ya run to.  
Walking in shadows,  
Watch the blood flow.  
Threes not much longer so dont try and fight,  
Your bodies weakening so walk to the light.  
All those painful times so alone so ashamed,  
I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain.

Caution, there's just no limits to the boundaries you push,  
I've warned you but still you just fuck with my mind.  
There's no escape from this rage that i feel,  
Nothing is real.

Waking the Demon,  
Where'd ya run to.  
Walking in shadows,  
Watch the blood flow.  
Theres not much longer so _**don't try and fight,  
Your bodies weakening so walk to the light.  
All those painfull times so alone so ashamed,  
I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain.**_

Breath for me,  
Don't wake me from this slumber.  
Stay with me,  
Possession taking over

Breath for me,  
Don't wake me from this slumber.  
Stay with me,  
Possession taking over X2

When it ended I was at school. 

(Jay's P.O.V)

"Can one of tell me witch way to the main office." I asked. "It through the main doors to your left third door on your right." Some girl said. "Thank see you later." I yelled running to the doors.

(The main office)

"I'm Jay Zen Demon I'm here for my schedule." I said to the assented. "Here you are Mr. Demon." The assented said. "Thank you." I said. Let's see what I have.

Name: Jay Zen Demon

Locker: 317

Combo: 10-36-01

ID#: 660201

Homeroom: Pein: 207

Period 1: ADV world history IIII: Pein: 207

Period 2: Independent Study

Period 3: ADV physics IIII: Ibiki: 10

Lunch: lunch D

Period 4: ADV math IIII: MR. Demon: 300

Period 5: ADV Auto Repair II: Iurka: 28

Period 6: ADV Auto tech II: Anko: 666

Walking down the hall I was looking for my class Room 'room 204, 205, 206, ah here it is room 207. I thought to my self. As I was getting ready to knock on the door it opened and I came face to face with my homeroom teacher. "Ah you must be Jay." He asked. 'Wow I wonder where he got them pierced at.' I thought nodding my head to answer him. "Come in and introduced you're self to the class." He said to me ushering me into the room and stopping in front of the class. I stood there glaring them all down. "Dose anyone have a questions for Mr. Demon?" Pein asked as one hand went up. "Yes Kiba." He asked as a kid in a jacket stood to ask his question. "Where you move from?" He asked. "I moved from mist." I said already hating most my classmates. As another hand went up I followed the arm back to its owner. It was a kid wearing a bright orange I mean it screamed HERE I AM. "Yes Naruto." Pein said. "Do you race at all?" He asked as I stared him sown. "No I don't." I said as another hand went up. "Yes Hinata." The teacher said. "Why not you seem like a natural?" She asked very quietly. "I can't race anymore." I said matching her volume level so only she heard. "Why afraid you'd lose?" Sasuke asked. "No I have my reasons so drop it." I said nearing my snapping point. "Then you should race with us sometime." Naruto said. That was it I snapped. "What part of no don't you get?" I said getting mad at them. The bell rang saved the kid named naruto.

(After school) (Parking lot)

"Hey Jay mind if I hitch a ride my car won't start." Some asked running up to me. Turning I saw it was Hinata. "Sure I'll give you a ride home, get in." I said opening the door to my car for her. "Thank you Jay." She said getting in.

(On the road)

"So did your parents buy this for you?" Hinata asked. "Nope paid for it my self it wasn't cheap." I said. "So what is the real reason you stopped racing?" she asked me. "My reason I stopped racing is because I got caught." I said. She was quite she had a look on her face that said everything she wanted to say. "FOG1 caught me on my way home from base." I said. She just shook her head at me. "Jay it's a left up here." She said pointing to the next street. "Jay that Supra of yours what happened to it?" She asked. "It's in my gauge I don't dive it anymore." I said. "Oh what happened to it?" she asked me. "Its there two it's just the cooling vale is broken from a crash." I said. Looking up I recognized this area from two days ago when I got lost. "Well this is where I live." She said pointing to a giant house. "If you want tomorrow I can drive you to school to get your car." I said as she got out of my car. "I'd love that thanks jay." She said shutting the door.

(Next day) (Demon residence)

"JAY KIDDO DEMON YOU BETTER BE UP AND DRESSED." My mom yelled. "I'm in the Garage

I've been up since 5 working on my Supra cooling vale." I said for the door leading to the garage. "Dose it now?" my father asked. "Yes. I fixed it." I answered him as I walked into the living room. "So do you have any planes for the day?" My mom asked. "Yes I have to go get Hinata so she can pick up her car." I said running out the door into the garage. I got in my 98 supra Mark IV. I started her up and listen to the engine rev once the door opened I tore off down the street.

(Hinata house) (Hinata P.O.V)

I was sitting at my computer looking for a new team since yellow flash2 disbanded two mouths ago when I heard this low rumble. 'That sound like a Supra Jay most has fixed it.' I thought to myself. "What is with all the noise out there?" My cousin asked coming in to my room. "My friend is picking me up." I said shutting down my computer. "Hinata just remember I'm just looking out for you." He said. "I know Neji be careful at your race today." I said hugging him as I walked out the front door. There Jay was leaning on his car waiting for me.

(Konoha Tech High parking lot) (Jay's P.O.V)

Pulling in next to Hinata's Mustang I heard cars coming towards us. I turned my head and noticed her car was gone. "I'm sorry jay they threaten my car if I didn't get you to race." She said. "They want to race fine. I'll race but I pick the location." I said to here as the leader pulled up next to me. "From here to the ruins of old Konoha village." I said revving my engine. "Ok punk you're on." The leader said as he shot off down the road. "Jay you should." Hinata said. "Hold on to something." I said slamming it in to gear. I shot off after them doing the top speed of there cars till the first turn. "30 Degrees left brake at first appendix, down shift at inside corner straighten-out in the outside corner activated turbo in last appendix." I said to myself while I did each action. "Jay how you do that?" Hinata asked me in surprise. "Years of practice." I said. "Up a head there is a tunnel that is quick way to the ruins and you just passed it?" She said with a sigh. "Relax I know something you don't." I said turning a hard right down an alley. There it was the ruins flipped a switch on my dashboard to activate my NOS system and crossed the finish line before the rest.

(Later that day)(Jay's house)

"I'm going out I'll be home tomorrow Afternoon." I said walking into the garage. I fried up my Supra and took off down the street. '_Why can't they just leave me alone_?" I thought to my self. Buzz…buzz. Picking up my phone I answered "Jay demon." I said. "Jay demon my name is of no importance, but I challenge you to a race" the person said. "I don't race any more." I said. "We've been watching you Mr. Demon you raced today didn't you?" the voice said. "Fine just tell me where and when." I said. "Broad and sixth in 20 minutes." The person said before hanging up. Turning on the drive unit I took of towards the meeting spot.

(Broad and sixth 20 minutes later)

Pulling up to the meeting place I saw a Ferrari FXX, an Aston Martin Vanquishis, a Shelby Ultimate Aero, a Lamborghini Revention, and a Porsche Carrera GT sitting on the side of the road. "Easy win form them is what there thinking." I thought as I got out and handed my money to the flag girl. Walking back to my car I felt the old me coming back. Once at the starting line my GPS beeped as it upload the coordinates to my Computer. "Ready, Set, GO." She said dropping her hands. We shot off fast I they knew the streets but I was a legend where I came from. Driving faster then I knew was safe I slammed on the brakes and drifted into the next turn. They tried to copy but crashed. "Finish line is up ahead lets see down shift NOS up shift." I said as I did each thing like earlier. Crossing the finish line I slowed down as some knocked on my window. "This is yours." Was all they said handing me the cash. Taking it I drove of to go home.

(Third Person POV)(Apartment building)

"Did you find anything yet?" Someone asked. "Just a little bit." A voice said. "Show me." The first voice commanded. "Yes sir." The second voice said as a file came up on the screen.

Name: Jay demon

Age: 17

Sex: male

Nick name: Black Flame

Hometown: Shadow City

Race ID #: ****019

**Racing info:**

Current Team: none

Racing class: XXXXX

Racing Style: Drift/Circuit/Drag/Sprint

Car: 98 Toyota Supra M IV TT

(Jay's POV)(Konoha Tech High Room 207) (Monday)

'_Mustn't fall asleep, mustn't Fall asleep_.' I keep thinking as we talked about ancient China. "Mr. Demon what was the Dynasty that ruled between 221 BC and 206 BC?" Pein asked me. "The Qin Dynasty." I answered. "Named the Three kingdoms that ruled from 220 AD to 265 AD?" Pein asked me again. "Wu, Wei and Shu." I said with out looking up. "Ok class we will pick up on this tomorrow." He said dismissing us. "Hey you guys see the race last night?" Kiba was asking his friends. "Yeah that driver was good I wonder if he belongs to a team." Lee said. 'Well seems I'm making a come back.' I thought walking out the class room. "Hey Jay can we talk for a second?" Hinata asked. "Sure I got Independent Study next." I said walking towards the library. "Naruto lets go." She said from be hind me.

(Konoha Tech High library)

Sitting at my table I looked across at them. "Ok Jay I want to know why you're not racing anymore." Naruto asked. "I want to form a new team." I said. "I'm in." Hinata said. "Same here team Flare kicked me out." Naruto said. "Then we are now team shadow." I said.

Shadow3137: well there you go Chapter 1 rewrite done.

Jay: well at least you putting it in some one else Point of View.

Naruto: why we called team Shadow Team Ramen would be cooler.

Shadow3137: because I said so.

Hinata: we enjoy feed back so tell us what you think.

ALL: Please Review.


End file.
